


Best day (with you)

by WannabePrincess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Kid Fic, M/M, Shy Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabePrincess/pseuds/WannabePrincess
Summary: When Derek met Stiles for the first time :)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 113





	Best day (with you)

It was like any other day in the kindergarten.  
Derek was putting his life on line to protect the barbie doll princess inside the building blocks castle from his tyrant classmates.  
Well, trying as hard as his four years old soul allowed.  
He was almost successful saving the Princess when their teacher Mrs. Patel entered the playroom with a little boy clutching her hand for dear life.  
"Hey kids, say hello to your new classmate!" Mrs. Patel said. "This is Stiles. He will be with you guys from today on, so be good to him." She said with a slight serious voice.  
Derek shifted his attention back to the figure trying his best to hide himself behind the teacher's skirt.  
"Come on Stiles! Say hello!" Mrs. Patel urges pulling him out in the front.  
Derek noticed the boy was incredibly small, smaller than everyone else in the class.  
The red fox sweater hiding his equally small hands giving him sweater paws.  
The boy has really pink knees exposed under the blue shorts he donned.  
That left Derek amazed.  
His black brown hair is a little long falling all over his face in waves, big brown eyes peeking through them.  
At last, his chubby cheeks, round and pink reminded Derek of the apple he just ate at breakfast.  
The boy was pink all over.  
'Adorable' Derek thought.  
He would like very much if they become friends. But the boy looks painfully shy and fidgety as he hid himself at the corner of the classroom as soon as the teacher leave them be.  
Stiles pulled out his colouring book and a pack of crayons and started colouring.  
The other children didn't seem too eager to make friends with him as the boy cowered away at any attempt of conversation.  
Derek observed the boy from his sitting spot tilting his head.  
The smaller boy must have a liking towards colouring as he didn't pay any heed to the other kids playing around him.   
Derek hums and got up just to plop himself in front of Stiles.  
Stiles looked up at him from under his bangs, his shoulders stiffened, looking like he even stopped breathing.  
Derek leaned towards the smaller with a frown on his face, mouth forming a wide 'O'.  
As soon as their eyes met Stiles quickly looked away, hiding behind his colouring book, panicking a bit.  
Derek tried to peep around the book and sighed.  
Making friends with the new boy is proving to be really difficult, more than fighting monsters and saving princesses.  
At last he placed his hands over the book and snatched it away from Stiles's hoping to get his attention.  
"Hi!" He shouted flashing a charming grin at the younger for good measure.  
But it seemed like his actions caused quite the opposite reaction.  
The smaller boy jerked away, startled, and scooted backwards trying to make as much distance between them.  
Derek watched in awe as small tears formed in the kid's eyes, his lips quivering.  
His pink cheeks become red along with his whole face like a tomato.  
Derek started to panic. He didn't wish to make the little boy cry.

"Hey! Don't cry!" He hurriedly explained.  
"I jus wanna be friends!" He waved his hands frantically in front of stiles's face.

Stiles rubbed his watery eyes and glanced at Derek.  
"Rewaly?" He asked carefully "But no one wanna be my fwiends.." voice almost like a wishper.  
Derek looked visibly baffled. "Wat?! Why? But you are so cute! " Stiles blushed at that, giving a small adorable smile.  
"Thank you.." he said.  
Derek grinned, proud that he made the smaller happy.  
"Den I will be your fiwst and bestest friend here okay?" He said to Stiles.  
"Okay!" Stiles exclaimed, looking up at the slightly taller boy.  
"I'm Derek Hale! You can call me Derek caus we are friends now!" He said.  
"I'm tiles! It's a nickname." Stiles said,still struggling a little to pronounce his name correctly.  
"Ok Den I'll call you Stiles!" Derek took Stiles's hand in his. "Let's go and play castle!" He shouted pulling the other with him.  
"Okay Der!" Stiles said flashing his adorable wide eye smile.  
At the end of the day, Derek discovered that Stiles can talk a mile per minute but also found it absolutely adorable.  
Stiles also had so much fun with his best friend Derek.  
He was glad that his first day at school turned out to be the best day of his life.


End file.
